the_velupillai_familyfandomcom-20200214-history
Family Presidential Election, 2016
The Family presidential election for 2016 was the 5th biennennial presidential election. It was held on December 5, 2015. The Moderate Party nominee, incumbent President George, and his running mate, Vice President Johan, were elected to a second term, defeating the Amnesty Party nominee - At-Large Family Councillor Claude, the Traditional Party nominee - Family Senator Reginald, and the United Front nominee - Family Council Speaker Matthew. As the incumbent president, George secured the Moderate Party nomination with no serious opposition. The Amnesty Party and Traditional Party nominations were more fractured. For the Amnesty Party Nomination, Claude was consistently competitive in the polls, and secured the nomination easily despite there being two other candidates. In the Traditional Party Nomination, Reginald triumphed over Party favourite Darius and faced challenges from a number of more conservative contenders whose popularity each fluctuated, often besting Reginald's. The campaign was marked by a sharp rise in vote-getting strategy including from new nominally independent campaigns. The campaigns focused heavily on family issues: debate centered largely around family levies, exiles and a code of ethics. In a tight three way race, George defeated his opponents, winning both the popular vote and the family sections, with 31 electoral votes to Claude's 30 and Reginald's 28. The 2016 presidential election coincided with the Family Council elections where the 15 elected Council seats faced re-election and the election for the First Family Senate Seat. Nominations Moderate Party Nomination Main Article: Moderate Presidential Primary, 2015 Candidates * George: Incumbent President Traditional Party Nomination Main Article: Traditional Presidential Primary, 2015 Candidates * Reginald: Traditional Party Leader. Junior Family Senato and Official Opposition Critic for Reunions. Former Councillor for Singh's First District from 2008 to 2009, and from 2011 to 2013. Also served as Traditional Party Leader from 2008 to 2009. Traditional Party Deputy Leader from 2011 to 2013. Traditional Party Presidential Nominee in 2010. * Darius: Traditional Party Presidential Nominee in 2012 and 2014. Former Councillor for Anderson's Second District from 2008 to 2009. * Easan: Traditional Party Candidate in Halton's Third District in 2014. * Linda: At-Large District's Female representative, former Councillor for Singh's Second District in 2012 and Singh's Elder Councillor from 2008 to 2011. Deputy Leader alongside serving as Official Opposition Whip and Critic for Youth Issues. Traditional Party Leader from 2010 to 2013. Amnesty Party Nomination Main Article: Amnesty Presidential Primary, 2015 Candidates * Claude: At-Large District's Male representative, former Velupillai's Elder Councillor from 2008 to 2011. Government House Leader and Secretary of Interfamily Affairs from 2010 to 2011. Chief Government Whip in 2011. * Abiram: Councillor for Velupillai's Second District, Amnesty Party Whip and Critic for Youth Issues. * Shamu: Former Councillor for Singh's Third District from 2010 to 2012. Secretary of Youth in 2010, Secretary of Sport from 2011 to 2012. United Front Nomination Main Article: United Front Presidential Primary, 2015 Candidates * Matthew: Councillor for Velupillai's Third District, Family Council Speaker, founder of the United Front. * Majuran: United Front Presidential Nominee in 2012 and 2014. Moderate Party member and Councillor for Halton's Second District from 2008 to 2009. Secretary of Youth in 2008. General Election Campaign Issues Debates Opinion Polling TBA. Controversies Results Reflection Category:Family Presidential Election